


The Importance of Memories

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Memory Alteration, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: How will you be defined? How does the past shape us? What will Theo and Liam learn about themselves and each other?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 26
Kudos: 23





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> After reading "More Happy Than Not" by Adam Silvera, I got the idea of how why memories are important and you cannot run away from yourself.

The war was finally over. Monroe was caught in Montreal and in a high security prison. Beacon Hills was still a beacon for the supernatural, but there was peace. People knew about werewolves, but they continued their lives like normal knowing that They were all living in peace. 

Liam was attending Beacon Hill University with Theo. The two had been inseparable since everyone went away. They were the protectors of Beacon Hills now. How else would they protect a town at peace? Spending the night playing video games at Liam’s apartment. Liam moved out and got his own place. Theo spent most of his time there with Liam. Theo had his own place, but he never spent time there, except to sleep or when Liam was busy. 

They went through many games, tonight they were racing in Mario Kart. Theo had started in the lead and he thought he had the race in the bag. As he approached the finish line, Liam hit Theo with a red shell and skirted his cart in front of Theo.

“Sucks to suck.” Liam said. Theo nudged him. They both hated losing, Liam noticed the sour look on Theo’s face. “Oh come on. Derek’s the sourwolf, not you too.” 

“Fine, Little Wolf.” Theo replied, sticking his tongue out at him.

Liam blushed a bit, but tried to hide it. In their time together, Liam had started to catch feels for the one and only Theo. When Liam told Mason about this, he hung up on him. Liam knew it was a little crazy. This man had manipulated the pack and killed his alpha. But Theo changed. His time in hell really affected him and since he helped the pack with the ghost riders and the hunters, he really proved he could be trusted. Malia, Stiles, and Mason all were still extremely cautious. 

Every time Theo called Liam by that nickname, he wanted to just hug him, kiss him, and call him his forever. Liam just had no idea if Theo felt the same way or not. Sometimes, he thought he saw Theo’s eyes linger on him a bit longer than a normal friend would, but he also wasn’t sure if he was making that up in his head or not.

Liam loved spending time with Theo, but his favorite time of day was at night when he would dream. He dreamt about how Theo and him would make a life together. He would be in pure bliss, until he woke up and realized he was in his bed alone. He’d look over at the empty space next to him and wish Theo was laying next to him. 

Liam decided that this was it. He was going to do it. “Theo, can I tell you something?” Liam felt his heart racing and knew that Theo could hear it. 

“What’s up? Is everything okay?” Theo asked.

Liam liked to make plans and he knew that this would be a 3 step process. Step 1: Come out. Step 2: Confess his feelings. Step 3: Wait for Theo’s reaction, but hopefully live happily ever after. “I have a secret that I’ve been keeping. It’s really hard for me to say.”

Theo smiled. “You can tell me anything, Little Wolf. I’m not here to judge you. Much.” He teased pushing Liam’s knee. Liam tried to freak out at his touch.

“I just don’t want you to judge me. For real.” Liam said. His tone was serious and Theo knew he rarely talked that way.

“I’m all ears.” Theo said.

Liam took a deep breath. “Theo, I’m….gay.”

Theo looked a bit taken back. “Oh, really?”

“That’s not the only secret. Are you okay with that, though?” Liam asked.

“Of course, I mean you’re my best friend. If I stopped being friends with you for being gay that would be the rudest and stupidest thing in the world.” Theo replied and then realized what Liam said. “What’s the other thing?” 

Liam knew that this was actually the hard part. “I have a crush.”

“Oh, you need a wingman?” Theo asked.

Liam put his hand behind his head to scratch it uncomfortably. “Well, no. Theo….you. It’s you. I thought it was just a crush because we are pack, but I have feelings for you. I think I’ve had them since you raised me from hell. I knew when we were in the elevator hiding from the ghost riders. I just wanted to kiss you. Then in the elevator when the hunters attacked. We have had a lot of times in elevators. I knew when the war ended. You turned to me and I almost said something. I knew when -” Liam was cut off suddenly. Theo’s lips were on his. Was this really happening?! Liam felt like there was a parade going around them and fireworks were being shot off to celebrate this kiss. Suddenly, Theo broke the kiss. “Th - Theo….”

“I guess, I like you too.” Theo admitted. “Can I kiss you again, please?” Liam nodded quickly and Theo kissed him again. This kiss was much more intense, with tongue and Theo’s hand was on the back of Liam’s head.

This time, Liam broke the kiss. “I - I thought you were straight.”

“I thought you were too. That’s why I never said anything.” Theo replied. “I mean, you and Hayden were -”

Liam cut him off. “We were awful together. We constantly fought. She is the last person I dated. I don’t wanna brag, but I was captain of the lacrosse team. I had girls, and some guys, throwing themselves at me. You never noticed I turned them all down? I mean, even prom I went stag. I - I guess I was holding out for you, Theo. I thought I was being stupid, Mason wanted to punch me.”

“Did you tell anyone else?” Theo asked.

“Mason because he is my best friend. So Corey probably knows too. I told Scott, but he promised to not tell Malia unless we actually got together.” Liam said.

“And how do you know he didn’t tell her?” Theo asked.

“Well, you’re still alive for one.” Liam laughed. “Hey, Theo….it’s kind of late. Do you want to spend the night?” Liam thought this may be too much of a jump, that was until Theo responded.

“Yes, of course, Little Wolf.” Theo said.

“I wanna be honest. I’ve liked you forever, but I wanna go slow.” Liam said.

“That’s fine by me.” Theo said.

“One more thing. Which totally like goes back on what I just said, but I usually sleep in just my underwear.” Liam said.

Theo smiled. “Me too.” And he unbuckled his belt and took his pants off. He took his shirt off and Liam could not help but stare. Theo was wearing a very form fitting black pair of boxer briefs. 

“Good to know.” Liam choked out. He pulled his shirt off and pulled his pants down. He was wearing form fitting boxer briefs, but his were rainbow.

Theo laughed. “You  _ really _ wanted to come out, didn’t you?” 

“Shut up, it’s a coincidence.” Liam said laying in his bed. “You wanna join me, or not?” 

Theo crawled into bed and Liam turned off the light. They laid next to each other, noses barely touching. “I was so scared that you’d hate me.” Liam said.

“I could never hate you, Little Wolf.” Theo said kissing Liam. Their bodies curled into each other as if they were made for one another. Theo could feel Liam smile against the kisses.

“Do you wanna be the little spoon or big spoon?” Liam asked.

“Big spoon.” Theo responded. 

Liam turned and he felt Theo’s arms wrap around him. He listened and Theo’s heart was racing. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah - yes. I’m good.” Theo replied.

Liam thought he detected something weird in Theo’s voice. He assumed he was just as nervous and excited as Liam was. Liam held on to Theo’s arms and drifted to sleep. He slept so soundly he started to wake up and he leaned back into Theo, but instead he fell back and felt something beneath him. He got up and found a piece of paper, all it read was “I’m sorry.” Liam knew the handwriting was Theo’s. What was Theo sorry for? 

He texted Theo. No answer. 

He called Theo. No answer. 

He went to Theo’s apartment. No answer. 

Liam sits in his apartment holding his head in his hand. The scent of Theo lingered and that’s all he wanted. He wanted to be with that boy. Where had Theo gone? 

Days past and no word from Theo. None of the pack had heard from him. Liam did everything he could to find him, but nothing worked. After a week, he decided that Theo was gone. Liam had scared the man of his dreams away.

Liam was at the mall trying to distract himself from Theo by shopping. He needed to get his mother a birthday gift anyways. He went to 5 different stores before finding a nice necklace his mom would love. As he left the store he froze. There he was. Theo Raeken stood there looking at jeans in another store. 

Liam was filled with rage. He practically ran up to him. “Really, Theo? A week goes by. No text or calls back from you?! I poured my heart out to you. I cared about you and you stomped all over my heart. How could you do this to me?” 

Theo looked confused. “I’m sorry, but who are you?”


	2. Who Are You?

“Who - who am I? Theo, come on. If you really don’t like me because I’m gay then just say it. This is too much. And playing with my emotions is beyond too far.” Liam said.

“I’m sorry, but I think you have the wrong guy, dude.” Theo responded.

“You are Theo Raeken, right?” Liam asked.

“Uh, yeah dude, but I don’t know you. Can you at least tell me your name?” Theo said to Liam.

Liam’s jaw practically dropped and he sighed. “I’m Liam. Liam Dunbar. We’ve been best friends for years.”

“I really think you have the wrong guy.” Theo said. Liam looked like all the wind got knocked out of him. “How about I get us some coffee and we can go sit in the food court and talk?” 

“I’d like that, please. I am all sorts of confused right now.” Liam said.

The two walked to the food court. They went to Dunkin, ordered some iced coffees, and found a table away from everyone else. “So, you somehow know me?” Theo asked.

“Theo, we have been best friends for years. I know a lot about you. I know your parents are out of the picture. I know you killed your sister, Tara, to become a chimera. You know that I’m a werewolf. And I know that a week ago we kissed after we said we had feelings for each other and in the morning I found a piece of paper that said ‘I’m sorry’ and then you were gone.”

“Okay, well. You do seem to know a lot about me. How do you know all of this and I have no idea who you are?” Theo asked.

Liam got an idea. “Here, look.” He pulled out his phone and opened the photos app. “Here is us at the Pentatonix concert last month. Us with my parents at Christmas. Us with our pack.” 

Theo took the phone looking at the pictures. “That looks like me, but dude. This can’t be me. For one, I'm straight.”

Liam listened closely. His heartbeat was steady. Theo was somehow telling the truth. This was his worst fear. He poured his heart out and it was stomped. “Please, please tell me that this is some prank, Theo. A week ago we made out and then we were cuddling. Now you’re saying you don’t know who I am?”

Theo sighed. “Liam, you seem like a really nice guy. I’m sure you can find someone great, but that just isn’t me. I just don’t swing that way. I wish I had some sort of explanation as to who or what is going on, but that can’t be me. As for a week ago, I was out of town. I wasn’t even in Beacon Hills.”

“Okay, let’s say you were out of town. What about last month? That Christmas? When we sent you to Hell? When I raised you from Hell?” Liam asked.

“I was sent to Hell because I was a failed experiment.” Theo said. “I was raised by….” Theo looked puzzled. “All I remember is crawling out of the hole and starting my life over.” Theo looks at his watch. “Let me give you my number. I have to get going. I kinda have a date. Let’s talk another time.” Theo took Liam’s phone again and typed his number in. He somehow had a completely different number. “I’ll see you later, Liam.”

Theo walked away leaving Liam there, alone. “What the fuck just happened.” He called Mason. “Hey, what’s up, Liam?”

“I just saw Theo at the mall. He is saying he doesn’t remember me. Or the pack it seems. I have no idea what is happening. And he says he is straight now? We did some pretty not straight things last week. I showed him pictures and still, nothing.” Liam said.

“Could it be some sort of weird shape shifter?” Mason asked.

“I thought about that, but he had Theo’s smell and everything was in line with Theo. 

Except for his memory.” Liam began. “Mason, I fell in love with this guy and now I just. I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, Liam breathe. First off, go home. Relax. Maybe something will come to you. For now, you need to just get home.” Mason said.

“Okay, okay. Thanks man.” Liam said. He hung up the phone and drove home. When he got to his apartment he collapsed on his couch and burst into tears. “Stupid Theo and stupid feelings.” 

Then Liam did the worst thing anyone could do in a time like this. He went on google for ideas. He looked up ‘memory loss’ and anything related that he could find. He searched for hours on end, until it was dinner time. He reached dead ends and found nothing useful. 

He was cooking and had cartoons on in the background. He didn’t really watch them, but he would have something on for background noise. He liked putting on older shows because it reminded him of his childhood. And then it hit him. He never remembered everything from his childhood, but watching these almost recreated the memories for him. THAT is what he had to do. He had to recreate moments with Theo.

He grabbed his phone and called Scott. He explained the whole story to him. “So you think Theo somehow got his memory wiped and you want to bring him to locations where you two had a connection so that he will remember? Liam, you know how crazy that sounds, right?”

Liam sighed. “Yes, but….and I don’t wanna do a low blow, but if you could have one more moment with Allison, wouldn’t you want to take it if you could?”

There was a long pause. “That was a low blow, but you’re right. Go get him, Liam. But be careful in case it doesn’t work.” 

Liam looked down at his notepad. “Don’t worry, Scott. The plan is already in motion.” He hung up the phone and texted Theo:  _ Are you busy tomorrow? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let's see what Liam's plan is...


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam does everything and anything he can to convince Theo of their past.

Liam was up almost all night working on this plan. He had 4 locations that he hoped would help Theo remember. He had to. Liam just had to prove to Theo that these things actually happened. He did not know how this happened, but he was ready to fight for his heart. Theo had agreed to meet Theo at noon at the center of town, from there Liam would put his plan into action.

_ Step 1: The Tunnels _

“Hey, Liam.” Theo said to him. 

“Hey, Theo.” Liam tried to say without having heart eyes. 

“So, what did you wanna do?” Theo asked.

“I kinda wanted to go to a few places. Chat. Get to know each other. If that’s okay.” Liam said realizing that may sound weird, but was going to happen regardless. 

“Sure, you have an idea where to go first?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, down.” Liam said.

“Liam, I told you I’m straight.” Theo laughed nervously.

“NO! Not that! No, down like the tunnels. C’mon.” Liam led Theo to the entrance and they went down. “Do you remember anything about these tunnels?”

“Yeah, this is where I was sent to hell. It was some kitsune, I can’t remember her face.” Theo said.

“Kira, but I won’t hold that against you. No one remembers her.” Liam joked. “We saved our friend, Mason, from the Beast. Once that was done, Kira used her sword to send you there.”

Theo looked perplexed. “I remember that I was going to see the Dread Doctors and found them slain. Then I turned, saw the kitsune, and was on my way down to hell.” 

“Literally not what happened.” Liam said.

“That’s how I remember it, Liam.” Theo replied. 

“Okay, and how did you come back?” Liam asked. 

“I don’t know. Hell just got a lot brighter and I went to the light. I hoped my misery was over. Next thing I knew I was back in Beacon Hills.” Theo said.

“Theo, I brought you back with Kira’s sword. You helped us with the ghost riders.” Liam said.

“The ghost riders were here?” Theo asked.

Liam sighed. This location seemed like a fail. “Let’s go back up. This was just the first stop.”

“You’re a really determined kind of guy. I admire that man.” Theo said.

“Thanks.” Liam said knowing he just had to achieve his goal.

_ Step 2: The Zoo _

“This place looks closed, Liam.” Theo said. 

“It is, but we need to go in. Trust me, we can get in. It wouldn’t be the first time.” Liam said. Liam found a place to crawl in and they went to where they hid from hunters at the start of the war. “Since you are a supernatural creature, you know about hunters then, right?”

“Yes, Liam. I know about the assholes who want to kill me for something they deem is wrong.” Theo growled.

“Well then you know the war is over.” Liam’s eyes went wide. “Here! This rock. At the start of the war you and I came to this zoo. We distracted the hunters while the rest of the pack infiltrated Gerard’s armory.”

“Gerard? Like Argent?” Theo asked.

“You remember?!” Liam was so excited something finally clicked! 

“Well no, the dread doctors always said to be on the lookout for Agents, specifically Gerard because he would shoot me without a second thought.” Theo replied.

“Oh, well here we staged a fake fight to convince them the whole pack was here. We broke each other’s noses a few times.” Liam then had an idea and he punched Theo in the face. 

“Liam, what the fuck!” Theo said, holding his nose.

“You’ll heal in a few minutes.” Liam said.

“Not the point, you broke my nose!” Theo said dripping blood.

“I’m sorry. Look Theo, you are my best friend. I am just trying to get you to remember.” Liam said, trying to defend his actions.

“Liam, I get that and I could see us being friends, but starting a friendship off with a broken nose really isn’t a good idea.” Theo said. 

“I’m sorry. I just want to try and see if the memory is there.” Liam said.

“Well, it’s not here. I take it you have another idea though.” Theo said.

“I do.” Liam said. The two went to Liam’s car and went to the next stop.

_ Step 3: The Elevator _

“Ummmm, you know my nose is fine now, right?” Theo asks.

“That’s not why we’re at the hospital.” Liam said. “Follow me.” Liam leads them through the lobby. Liam hits the elevator door to go up. The two get in and after going up a few floors Liam hits the emergency stop.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to do that.” Theo said.

Liam looked at him. This was where Liam fell for Theo, maybe this time Theo would fall for him. “Look at me, please.”

Theo looked in his eyes. “Liam, we could get in trouble.” Something was different in his voice this time. It was as if Liam’s plan was working and Theo was looking at Liam in a different light. 

“Nothing?” Liam asked.

Theo paused mulling it over. “What happened here that you want me to remember?”

“Two things. Ghost Riders were chasing us and then you attacked them and pushed me in here to protect me. Another time we hid from hunters and then attacked them as a team.” Liam replied.

“So, you think we’d make a pretty good team?” Theo asked.

“I do, we do.” Liam replied. He looked at Theo and could tell the sad truth. “But you don’t remember do you?”

“I’m sorry, just nothing you say is up here.” Theo said, pointing to his head. “I feel like I'd remember fighting ghost riders and hunters.”

“Are you up for one more stop?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, but can we get some food on the way?” Theo replied.

“Taco Bell?” Liam asked knowing it was one of Theo’s favorites.

“Taco Bell!” Theo said. 

Liam turned the elevator back on and they exited quickly hoping no one would catch them. 

_ Step 4: Liam’s Apartment _

They got their Taco Bell. Liam wanted to pay since he dragged Theo around all day, but Theo insisted because Liam drove and they were going back to Liam’s place to eat. Liam turned the key and they went into the apartment. “Here we are.” He set his keys on their hook and closed the door behind them.

“Nice place. Whoa a switch? I’ve been wanting one of these. Mario Kart?! I used to play this all the time as a kid on the GameCube.” Theo said.

Liam wanted to say YEAH I KNOW. But instead he just said, “Oh cool. We can play after we eat.” 

They sat on the couch and talked a bit. “So you’ve tried to jog my memory. Let me ask you some questions. How were you turned?”

“Scott, our - my alpha bit me to save me. I thought he was a freak. He duct taped me and kept me in his bathroom. I thought he was gonna try some kinky shit on the new kid. Not that I’d complain, Scott is hot as fuck, but I wasn’t out then.” Liam said.

“When did you come out?” Theo asked.

Liam’s heart sank. “A week ago I told my best friend. We kissed and we confessed feelings for each other. He slept over and was gone the next morning.”

It took Theo a moment to realize that Liam was talking about him. “I’m sorry, Liam. Maybe I have a twin?” 

“With your name, half your memory, and your looks? Doubtful.” Liam said.

“Can you tell me, what made you fall for me?” Theo asked.

Liam smiled. “When you came back from Hell, you were always there for me, whether I liked it or not. During the war, we were a great duo and saved each other countless times. We usually were sent on missions together and spent a lot of time getting close. When everyone went away to college, we were the only ones to stay here, which only made us closer. We would get taco bell and play mario kart.” Liam had to stop himself. He wasn’t going to cry, but he was overcome with emotion. 

“Can I hug you?” Theo asked.

“I could use a hug.” Liam responded 

Theo leaned over and hugged Liam close. Liam just wished he could turn back time and be with the Theo that was here a week ago. Liam broke the hug and just like last week, he was in shock by Theo kissing him. When Theo broke the kiss and smiled at Liam, he then grew a look of terror and collapsed on the ground holding his head in agony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Memories Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Theo's past...

_ Age 5  _

“Theo, what are you doing?” Tara asked.

“Nothing.” Theo was hiding his head in his pillow. It was clear he had been crying.

“What’s wrong, T?” Tara asked.

“At school, a kid told me two boys can’t get married. I said I wanted to have my Red Power Ranger marry the Blue one and they said they can’t.” He was crying as he said this and Tara held him. 

“Theo, two boys can get married. Two girls can get married. A boy and a girl can get married. Do not listen to whoever said that.” Tara said.

Theo sniffed. “Really?”

“Yes, really! Where are they? Let’s have the ceremony now!” Tara stood up and got Theo’s Power Ranger action figures. She put them on the bed. “These two are going to get married!” 

Theo wiped away his tears. He looked up at his sister with pride. He thought no one understood what was going through his head, but his big sister did.

  
  
  
  


_ Age 6 _

Theo and his friend, Ryan, were playing video games. Theo kept losing on purpose. His sister and him looked on google and it said that when you like someone, you should either tease them or be overly nice. Theo didn’t like to be mean so being nice was the way to go. 

“Oh, I lost again!” Theo said coyly. 

“I’m just awesome.” Ryan said.

“You really are.” Theo said. 

“Ryan, your dad’s here to pick you up.” Theo’s dad said. They hugged goodbye and Theo wanted to just melt. Theo’s dad noted the reaction and walked Ryan to the door. After he was gone, his dad went to Theo’s room. “So Theo, we should talk.”

“Yeah, dad?” Theo asked.

“When you grow up you’ll get crushes on girls. Remember that. You will date girls and marry a woman.” He said.

“But can’t two boys get married?” Theo asked.

“No, Theo. It’s not natural.” His dad replied.

“But - but” Theo was cut off.

“No buts! Two boys cannot date. Two boys cannot get married. You will date a girl when you are older and you will fall in love with her and have a family. Two boys can’t have kids. They can’t have a family. Do you want to do that to me? That will hurt me!” His dad yelled and then stormed out of his room.

Theo was confused why his dad had brought that up. He sat there trying to piece together what he dad said and why when Tara came in.

“Hey, T. Are you okay? I heard dad yelling.” She said in a quiet voice.

“Dad was saying two boys can't get married.” Theo said, then he began to whisper. “Does he know that those Power Rangers are married?”

Tara chuckled. “It’s okay, Theo. I usually say listen to dad, but not this time.”

Theo had a big smile on his face. “Thanks, Tara. I love you.” He gave his sister a big hug.

_ Age 7  _

Theo was running in the woods when he ran into three mysterious figures. “You.” Their voices terrified him, but he could not help but be intrigued by them.

“What - what are you?” Theo asked. 

“We are the Dread Doctors. Do you want power, Theo?” One of them asked. Theo nodded.

“Would you do  _ anything  _ for power?” A second asked.

“Anything!” Theo said excitedly.

“Bring us the heart of the one you love most.” The third said.

“The - heart?” Theo asked. “How do I do that?”

“Kill them and carve out the heart.” The first said.

Theo was shocked. “What kind of power?” 

“Strength. Super healing. Never to be sick again. Super hearing and more.” The second said to him.

“Wow!” Theo was amazed, but he knew what this meant. He had to kill his sister. 

_ Age 8 _

Theo was still finding a way to control his anger. He lived alone in the tunnels with the doctors. His sister was gone. The doctors said his parents were ‘taken care of.’ He knew he was alone. He thought about the world above him. He remembered his friends, Stiles and Scott. He remembered his crush, Ryan. He wondered what they were all doing. Every time he thought of his crush, his dad's words swirled in his head. His anger was so out of control, a fourth doctor came to help.

“Diagnosis?” She asked as Theo laid on the table.

“Anger from past memories.” The other said.

“A memory wipe can be done.” She said.

“Wait. I want to remember my sister, but make me forget….make me forget liking guys.” He figured his dad was right. It was not normal. Those thoughts are what made him lose control, if he lost those thoughts then he could be normal. 

“Affirmative.” She said. She put a mask on Theo and he fell asleep. 

_ The Hunters War _

Theo and Liam were hiding in the elevator. Theo wanted to bail, but something in him had to protect Liam. He saw Liam’s ocean blue eyes stare at him and that was when everything changed. He remembered Tara. He remembered the Power Rangers. He remembered his dad scolding him, but more importantly he remembered his sister comforting him. Theo looked at Liam’s lips and all he wanted to do was kiss him, but he held back. He had two lives now inside of his head, but he had to focus on the war. 

_ One Week Ago _

Theo held Liam close to his body. This was the best he has felt in his entire life. He dreamt about finding a husband as a child.

_ Two boys can’t have kids. They can’t have a family. Do you want to do that to me? That will hurt me!  _ His father’s words rang through his head. Theo was starting to panic. Had he made a mistake? When his memory was gone, he was fine. He had control. What if he couldn’t control himself now? What if he hurt Liam? He couldn’t live with himself if he did that. He doesn’t want to hurt Liam. 

He leaves a note and climbs out the window and runs. He runs as far into the woods as he can. He finds the fourth doctor’s small place in the cottage. She was never found by the pack and did her own experiments.

“Ah, the first chimera.” She said to Theo.

“I need your help. I remember.” Theo panted. “What you did didn’t work! I was supposed to forget I liked guys and now I just made out with my best friend! I cannot lose control and hurt him.”

This doctor was different from the others. While she conducted some vile experiments, she had a heart. “Being gay isn’t a choice or something you can forget, Theo. I can do it again, but if you do it could end badly. You will forget this person. You will break yourself and him. Hiding these memories does just that, hides it. There is a chance they will come back, again.”

Theo thought for a second. Could he risk it? He looked at his phone and saw a picture of him and Liam. He looked at the smile on their faces. He had to do it for him. For his safety. “Do it.” 

The doctor and Theo laid on the table with the mask that was oh so familiar to him from the time before. He closed his eyes and slept. He would forget that entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope enjoyed this chapter! The next, and last, chapter will be up tomorrow! :)


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Theo kisses Liam?

“Li - Liam?” Theo stammered. “No, no, no, no, no. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I was supposed to forget, you weren’t supposed to get hurt.”

“Theo, what are you talking about?” Liam asked.

“You! Me! Liam, I can’t hurt you. If I remember everything, I could hurt you. I could lose control.” Theo said pacing.

“Theo.” He reached out and held Theo’s hand. “What is going on?”

“When I was with the dread doctors, I - I had them make me forget that I was gay.” Theo cried. “I kept thinking about my father and something he said to me when I was a kid and I lost control. Liam, I got the memories back in the elevator during the war. It scared me. I tried to just hide it. I figured fine I remember, doesn’t mean you’ll ever like me. Then last week you kissed me and all that I tried to hide for years bubbled up. Once you were asleep, I just was controlled by fear. I left. I ran. Liam, I found the dread doctor and did it again. I couldn’t do it. I wasn’t strong enough. I ran from you. I had to protect you.”

Liam was just staring at him. “Are you done?”

Theo was confused. “Ummm, yes.” 

“Good.” Liam said before standing up and kissing Theo. “I am so sorry that happened, but next time talk to me.” Liam’s hand went down Theo’s arms and he interlaced their fingers. “I care about you. I have feelings for you and you are my best friend. I am here to help you.”

“What if I lose control?” Theo asks.

“Then think of me, make me your anchor.” Liam said. “Because you’re mine.” Theo looked shocked. “Hayden left and you, you were the only thing holding me back. You protected me, you shielded me, you are everything to me.”

Theo kissed Liam gently. “Okay.” He smiled. “I am so sorry.”

“Please don’t leave me again.” Liam said quietly.

“I won’t.” Theo said. The two laid on the bed. They held each other in silence. “My dad was homophobic.” Liam held him tight. They were both open with each other, but Theo never talked about his past. “He told me two guys couldn’t get married and said I would hurt him if I ever did. Tara…” Theo began to choke up. “She was the only one, the  _ only one _ , in that family who supported me. And I killed her. For what? Power.” He buried his face in Liam’s chest. 

Liam rubbed Theo’s head. “I’m sorry, Theo.” He kissed the top of the boy's head. “You’ve changed, Theo. You are a much better person now. And I’m sorry, but your father sounds like a real jerk. He’s wrong, you know that, right?”

“Liam, what if he’s not? What if when I see him again, he gets pissed?” Theo asked.

“Where? In hell? In heaven? I’m sorry, but does that matter at that point? It’s your life and don’t you want to live it and be happy?” Liam asked. “Don’t you want to be happy with me?” 

For the first time in his life, Theo didn’t have to think before he answered a question. Theo looked in Liam’s ocean blue eyes and it was like he could see the future. He saw Liam and Theo holding hands as they got married. He saw them moving into their house. He saw them with their future children. He saw them growing old together still holding hands. He took Liam’s hands and said, “Yes.” Then he kissed Liam knowing that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with that man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and this whole story!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
